Verão Maroto
by Manu Black
Summary: .:COMPLETA:. Lily é obrigada pelas amigas a passar o fim do verão em uma praia. A ruiva acha que esses quinze dias ensolarados serão péssimos. E ela tem certeza quando encontra a pessoa que mais odeia no mundo: James Potter. :: UA ::
1. Aviso

**Nota da Autora:**

**Título:** Verão Maroto

**Resumo:** Lily é obrigada pelas amigas a passar o fim do verão em uma praia. Ela não queria ir; primeiro, porque odeia praia; segundo, porque prefere ler livros a ficar ao ar livre. A ruiva acha que esses quinze dias ensolarados serão péssimos. E ela tem certeza disso quando encontra a pessoa que mais odeia no mundo: James Potter, o maroto e o cara que vive enchendo a sua paciência.

**Casal principal:** James/ Lily

**Casais Secundários:** Alice/ Frank

Fanfic em **Universo Alternativo.**

**Avisos:** Essas é minha segunda fic de marotos, por isso, desculpem qualquer gafe. É muito pouco provável que o Sr. Rabicho apareça por aqui, pelo simples motivo de que eu o odeio, ok?

Vou partir do princípio que Alice, Frank, Lúcio, Narcisa e Belatriz são contemporâneos aos marotos e Lily, ok?

Boa leitura!

**Manu Black**


	2. Capítulo 01

**Capítulo 01**

"Lily, o quê você colocou aqui dentro?" – Alice perguntou, tentando puxar uma das quatro malas da amiga.

"Só produtos de extrema necessidade." – Lily disse, lembrando dos pacotes de algodão e papel higiênico, além das caixas de sabonete e pasta de dente.

"Para sua informação, nós só vamos passar quinze dias aqui." – Marlene falou, ofegante, enquanto puxava uma outra mala da ruiva.

"Eu sei disso. Por isso, só trouxe o necessário." – falou, agora lembrando da mala cheia de livros.

"Pois está parecendo que você vai para uma guerra." – disse Alice, chateada – "Eu e a Lene trouxemos só duas malas... você trouxe quatro, além dessa maleta aí."

Lily não falou, as amigas não compreendiam que ela era assim, prevenida.

E também não foi idéia dela viajar para a praia no fim do verão. Alice e Marlene sabiam que a ruiva preferia, mil vezes, estar em casa, lendo toneladas de livros.

Quando chegaram no balcão do Hotel, Alice e Marlene cuidaram do registro, enquanto Lily olhava para o lugar. O salão estava praticamente vazio, algumas pessoas entravam nos elevadores, enquanto outras saíam, trajando roupas esportivas e óculos escuros, prontas para irem a praia.

Com um suspiro de desgosto, Lily se virou para as amigas e esperou que o homem do balcão terminasse de registrá-las.

Após cinco minutos, as três subiram para o quarto em que ficariam. Era um cômodo bem amplo, que tinha três camas de solteiro, um guarda-roupa e uma mesinha ao lado de cada cama, além de um banheiro (em outras palavras, era uma suíte).

"Ai, esse verão vai ser ótimo!" – Marlene disse feliz, jogando-se na cama mais próxima.

"Nós vamos nos divertir muito!" – Alice falou, sorrindo.

Lily sentou na última cama e não falou.

"Lily, não seja chata!" – Marlene disse – "Você não vai se arrepender de ter vindo."

"É, nós sabemos que você não estava muito contente em vir..." – Alice começou.

"Eu fui sequestrada da minha casa." – Lily disse, dramática – "Vocês me arrancaram do meu querido lar, para me trazer para essa praia. E eu nem gosto de praia."

"Você não gosta porque nunca teve coragem de ir a uma!" – Marlene replicou.

"É, amiga..." – Alice disse, sentando-se ao lado da ruiva – "Você vai gostar, prometo."

Lily apenas acenou em concordância.

Ela duvidava muito que ia gostar...

**#**

**Verão Maroto**

**#**

"Lily! Acoooorda!" – Marlene disse, puxando as cobertas da amiga.

"Ai, me deixa dormir."

"Lilyyy! O sol já nasceu! Vamos, não podemos perder esse dia!" – Marlene insistiu, agora puxando o braço da outra.

"Sai do meu pé, chulé. Vê se me esquece." – Lily murmurou, caminhando para o banheiro.

"Se você não ficar pronta em quinze minutos, eu e a Alice vamos colocar o biquíni em você." – Marlene ameaçou, antes de Lily bater a porta.

Lentamente, Lily tomou banho, vestiu-se, escovou os dentes e, quando já ouvia batidas irritadas na porta, abriu.

"Estou pronta." – falou.

"Aff!" – Marlene disse – "Vamos logo!" – e puxou a amiga, Alice vindo logo atrás delas.

Enquanto o elevador descia para o térreo, Alice e Marlene falavam sobre o que fariam na praia. Lily ficou calada, cochilando em pé, mas assim que saíram do elevador ela acordou.

Ah sim...

E como não acordar com aquele grito? Aquela voz odiosamente familiar?

"MEU LÍRIO!" – o garoto exclamou, sobressaltando todos os presentes no salão do Hotel – "MEU CORAÇÃO ESTÁ EM FESTA!"

James Potter...

O mesmo James líder dos marotos...

E o mesmo James que, durante todos os anos da Escola, lhe convidou para sair...

Esse verão não ia ser bom e agora Lily tinha certeza.

**#**

**Verão Maroto**

**#**


	3. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 02**

"MEU LÍRIO!" – o garoto exclamou, sobressaltando todos os presentes no salão do Hotel – "MEU CORAÇÃO ESTÁ EM FESTA!"

Lily sentiu todo seu corpo congelar. Não era possível que o intragável Potter estivesse ali, na mesma praia, no mesmo Hotel em que ela estava! Era uma coincidência bastante improvável.

Olhou para Marlene e Alice, as duas tinham uma expressão de culpa no rosto. Elas tinham armado aquele encontro e Lily caíra direitinho.

"Que surpresa encontrá-los por aqui!" – Marlene disse com um sorriso forçado.

"Do quê você está falando, Lene?" – Sirius disse, confuso – "Nós comb... ai, Aluado, por que você me beliscou?"

"Olá, Lene." – Remus apertou a mão da moça – "Alice." – deu um beijo na bochecha dela – "E Lily." – ele preferiu não mexer com esta, que continuava de costas para os garotos.

"Olá, Remo." – a ruiva saudou, virando-se, finalmente – "Como vai?"

"Muito bem." – o rapaz respondeu educadamente – "E você, está gostando da praia?"

"Estava... estava tudo bem até o momento em que ouvi uma certa voz." – e dirigiu um olhar bem maldoso para James.

"Lily, meu dia melhorou quando vi você." – James falou, sorridente e empurrou Lupin para o lado – "Vamos passear na praia?" – perguntou e ofereceu o braço para a garota.

"Potter...não enche." – e saiu, pisando firmemente, em direção à praia.

"Lily!" – ouviu os outros gritarem, mas ignorou.

A garota saiu do Hotel e foi para a praia. Andou durante muito tempo até encontrar um lugar na areia em que não tivesse crianças, adultos, toalhas que pareciam lonas de circo, cadeiras listradas, guarda sol ou qualquer outra coisa que lembrasse férias.

Principalmente, férias divertidas.

Diversão era a última coisa que Lily estava tendo.

Colocou a toalha na areia e sentou-se. Abriu o livro que tinha levado e tentou se concentrar na história e não na vontade de assassinar suas melhores amigas.

Não estava obtendo nenhum sucesso até que uma sombra colocou-se a sua frente. Abaixou o livro e olhou para o alto, mas ao invés de encontrar o céu, viu um par de olhos (ainda bem) negros, que olhavam fixamente para ela.

"Olá." – a voz masculina disse, sexy, digo, séria.

"Oi..." – falou, chocada – "O que você está fazendo aqui, Severo?"

"Estou de férias." – o rapaz sentou-se de frente para a ruiva – "Cheguei há um pouco mais de duas horas e vi quando você saiu correndo do Hotel."

"Você está no mesmo Hotel que eu?"

"Sim..."

"Rapaz, essa cidade é um ovo!" – falou, revoltada – "Que fim de mundo é esse em que todo mundo se encontra? Isso só pode ser um complô!"

"Complô contra quem?" – Snape perguntou, confuso.

"Contra mim!"

"Então, não é bom me ver?" – Snape disse, parecendo magoado.

"Não... não é isso." – Lily falou, rapidamente – "Você sabe que sempre é bom te ver, mas estou com raiva. A Alice e a Marlene armaram para mim... você viu quem está aqui também?"

"Vi. Tive o desprazer de encontrar Potter e Black no Saguão do Hotel." – Snape falou como se cuspisse cada palavra.

E essa era uma das razões de Lily e Severo serem tão amigos.

O ódio mútuo por James Potter os unia.

Claro que eles tinham outras afinidades, como o gosto para o mesmo tipo de livro (ficção científica) e as músicas (rock), mas a vontade de matar Potter superava tudo.

Passaram o resto da tarde falando mal de James e isso deixou Lily mais leve. Nada como uma tarde proferindo maledicências para alegrar a sua vida.

No fim da tarde os dois voltaram para o Hotel e já estavam quase entrando no elevador quando uma voz masculina e imperativa os impediu.

"Snape!"

Os dois olharam para o dono da voz e viram um rapaz alto e loiro, de rosto bonito, mas sério. Também conhecido como Lúcio Malfoy.

"Malfoy." – Severo disse indiferente.

"Procuramos você por toda a parte. Onde se meteu?"

"Nós" significava Lúcio e Narcisa, a namorada loira e bonitona do bonitão.

"Estava na praia." – o rapaz de cabelos negros e lisos respondeu.

Lúcio olhou para Lily e de repente uma expressão de desgosto surgiu em seu belo rosto pálido.

"Com essa aí." – deu um suspiro de desaprovação – "Já recomendamos que você não ande com a gentalha."

Lily, que observava a cena indiferente, riu.

"Gentalha?" – e riu mais – "Malfoy, onde você aprendeu isso? Em um seriado mexicano, suponho?"

"E você, Evans? Onde comprou essa roupinha tão verão passado?" – Narcisa disse, com um sorriso sarcástico – "Aposto que você herdou essa preciosidade da sua irmã, já que seus pais são pobres demais para conseguirem te dar uma roupa nova."

Lily estava pronta para avançar em Narcisa, mas Severo a deteve a tempo. O rapaz arrastou a garota até o elevador, mas Lily ainda conseguiu fazer um gesto de "você está morta" (passou o dedo indicador no pescoço) para a loira, antes de a porta fechar.

O moreno e a ruiva despediram-se no elevador e Lily foi para o quarto, onde encontrou Alice e Marlene esperando por ela.

"Onde você estava?" – Marlene perguntou, preocupada.

"Nós ficamos tão preocupadas." – Alice falou, aproximando-se da amiga, mas esta se afastou.

"Por que vocês não me avisaram?" – Lily perguntou.

"Nós sabíamos que você não viria." – Marlene disse, sentando-se na cama com uma expressão de derrota.

"Lily, você nunca sai de casa, não se diverte, não se relaciona com ninguém além de nós duas..." – Lily começou a abrir a boca, mas Alice a interrompeu – "ou Severo Snape."

"E o que importa? Eu sou feliz assim e estaria mais alegre se estivesse em casa, deitada na minha cama, lendo meus livros." – sentou-se na cama emburrada e continuou – "Além do mais, vocês sabem que não suporto o Potter e mesmo assim me meteram nesse pesadelo."

"O James é legal, Lily." – Marlene disse.

"Legal?" – levantou-se com raiva e completou – "Será que vocês esqueceram o quanto esse garoto tem me perturbado durante todos esses anos de Escola?"

"Ele gosta de você." – foi a vez de Alice dizer.

A ruiva bufou de raiva.

"Lily, tudo bem você não gostar do James, mas, por favor, faça o possível para aproveitar esses dias de férias. Prometo que não mentimos quando dissemos que vai ser legal."

A garota olhou as amigas e pensou por alguns instantes. Já estava ali então o mínimo que poderia fazer era aproveitar ao máximo. Se já está no inferno, então abraça o capeta, certo? E, além do mais, contaria com o apoio e amizade de Severo. Com certeza as férias não estavam, de todo, arruinaidas.

"Tudo bem... mas não me forcem a falar com ele."

As duas amigas riram da ruiva e a abraçaram com carinho.

Lily nem podia imaginar que a etapa seguinte do plano era basicamente falar com James. Por bem ou por mal.

**#**

**Verão Maroto**

**#**

Quando Lily desceu no dia seguinte, encontrou Snape esperando-a no Saguão de Entrada. O rapaz ainda parecia totalmente deslocado, com sua pele macilenta e seu aspecto doente, mas pelo menos agora trajava uma roupinha mais normal, um short e uma regata. Pretas, claro.

Os dois foram para a praia e teriam se isolado de todos se uma voz masculina não chamasse pelo rapaz.

"Snape, o quê você está fazendo com ela?" – Lúcio perguntou, furioso.

"Lúcio, você está enciumado?" – Lily perguntou, debochada – "Severo, por favor, vá com seu amigo, ele está muito ansioso para tê-lo só para si. Depois nos falamos." – e saiu, para o lado oposto da praia.

Lily voltou a caminhar na direção contrária à agitação da praia, mas foi, novamente, impedida.

"Para onde você está indo?" – Marlene perguntou, quase desconfiada.

"Vou para um lugar onde possa ler, em paz, meu livro." – e abanou o tal livro na cara das amigas.

"Ah, mas não vai mesmo." – Alice disse, puxando o livro da mão da ruiva – "Hoje você virá conosco. E nem adianta reclamar."

Assim Lily foi rebocada até o lugar em que as duas ficavam e no final do dia, por mais que custasse admitir, tinha se divertido muito.

Voltaram para o Hotel sorridentes, mas o belo sorriso de Lily se desfez logo na entrada. Quando encontrou James.

"Meu lírio, estive procurando você o dia inteiro."

"Potter, faz um favor para mim?" – o rapaz sorriu – "Vê se me erra!" – e saiu pisando firme até o elevador.

Lily estava tão furiosa que nem percebeu quem tinha entrado junto com ela.

"Por que você me destrata tanto?" – James perguntou no momento em que as portas se fecharam.

"Não acredito." – Lily murmurou apertando o botão do térreo.

"Por que você me trata tão mal, se tudo que faço é tratá-la com amor e carinho?"

"Potter, eu não gosto de você." – Lily falou, olhando para o painel que agora tinha o número 3, pelo visto o elevador iria primeiro para o 17º. andar e ainda faltavam 14 andares.

"Por que? O que eu te fiz?"

"Você quer mesmo saber?" – perguntou cruzando os braços.

"Quero."

"Tudo bem." – suspirou – "Você é exibido, convencido, mimado, arrogante, impertinente, chato, sem graça, infantil e imaturo." – ela parou e perguntou – "Quer que eu continue?"

"Vá em frente." – James disse, impassível.

"Bem..." – Lily tomou fôlego e estava pronta para continuar quando as luzes foram apagadas e o elevador parou com um estancada.

"O que foi isso?" – Lily perguntou, nervosa.

"Acho que faltou energia." – James respondeu, despreocupado – "Não se acanhe, continue o que você dizia ao meu respeito."

"Não... não..." – Lily tateou até chegar na porta do elevador e começou a desferir murros na inocente – "Alguém abre aqui! Estamos presos! Socorro! Alguém me ajuda!"

"Calma, Lily..."

"Ah meu Deus... escuro..." – ela tentou acalmar a respiração, mas o medo era superior – "estou ficando sem ar... alguém me ajude!" – gritou – "Eu vou morrer!" – choramingou.

"Lily..." – James tentou dizer.

"Socorro!" – a ruiva desferiu mais golpes contra a coitada da porta que começava a ter alguns amassos – "Eu não quero morrer! Chamem os bombeiros, a polícia, o super homem, qualquer pessoa serve!"

James já estava enlouquecendo com aquele ataque, por isso, sem pensar mais, foi até a garota e segurou seus braços com força.

"Evans!" – gritou – "Cala a boca!"

"E-eu n-não q-quero morrrrrrrerrr!" – a garota disse chorando.

"Evans." – ele a sacudiu bruscamente – "Não seja fresca!" – e a sacolejou novamente, no mesmo instante em que a luz voltava e o elevador voltava a funcionar.

Lily olhou para James e ficou surpreendida com sua expressão furiosa e com o aperto forte dele. Os olhos do rapaz, sempre com uma expressão divertida, agora estavam frios por detrás das lentes dos óculos. O sorriso que ele sempre carregava no rosto sumira, James estava sério e parecia outra pessoa.

Para Lily uma pessoa muito mais interessante.

A porta foi aberta no 17º. andar e o rapaz a soltou, como se o toque dela causasse repulsa. Ele saiu sem nem mesmo encará-la.

Depois de se refazer, Lily conseguiu sair do elevador e foi para o quarto, com a estranha sensação de que alguma coisa tinha mudado a partir daquele momento.

**#**

**Verão Maroto**

**#**

**Nota da Autora:** Aleluia! Terminei! Affs... minha criatividade está escorrendo pelos meus dedos... nossa, que frase...

Então, não sei se vocês vão gostar, mas acho que a partir de agora a pegação, digo, a emoção irá começar! Huahauahaua :]

Agradecimentos:

**Misty Weasley Malfoy:** Querida, muito obrigada pela review! Desculpa a demora, mas tá difícil ser rápida. Beijos.

**Luiza Potter: **Obrigada pela review! Espero que goste deste capítulo! Beijos.

**Layla Black:** Obrigada pela review! Espero que continue gostando. Beijos.

**BaahH: **Queridinha, obrigada pela review! Sim... festa festa... vai ter muita festa nessa fic... e talvez role coisas importantes por lá! *cara de má* Fofa, espero que goste deste e continue lendo! Está melhorzinha da dor? Beijocas.

**Jaque Weasley:** Obrigada pela review!! :* Fico tão feliz em saber que você gostou, espero que continue assim! Me diz o que achou. Beijocas.

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy:** Obrigada pela review, Besha! Sim, James de sunga... você ainda terá essa visão do paraíso...hahahahaha Beijocas.

Gente, se vocês acharem que eu mereço, reviews em mim! Uie!

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	4. Capítulo 03

**Capítulo 03**

"Lily, você quer ir conosco para a praia?" – Severo perguntou na fila para o café da manhã no dia seguinte.

"Não sei... o Malfoy e a Black estarão lá, certo?" – o rapaz concordou – "Acho melhor não estar presente, Sevie."

"Sevie?" – uma outra voz masculina disse, atrás da ruiva – "Não sabia que o morcegão e a ruivinha eram tão íntimos."

Quando Lily olhou para trás deparou-se com Sirius Black. O destestável nº. 2.

"Black, não enche." – Snape disse, furioso.

"Uh-uh..." – Sirius tinha um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios – "O seboso está valente."

"Vamos, Severo. De repente o ar ficou muito poluído." – Lily disse, puxando o rapaz para longe do outro que gargalhava abertamente.

"Então, Lily, você irá comigo?" – Severo perguntou quando estavam bem distantes de Sirius.

"Não, Severo. Os seus amigos não gostam de mim, mas nós nos veremos lá. Eu vou com Marlene e Alice."

Snape despediu-se da amiga e saiu cabisbaixo, enquanto Lily foi se sentar com Alice e Marlene, para logo em seguida irem à praia.

**#**

**Verão Maroto**

**#**

"Nós não vamos ficar perto deles, não é?" – Lily perguntou, enquanto caminhavam na areia da praia.

"Eles sempre ficam próximos de nós, Lily, mas se você não quer conversar com eles, não precisa." – Alice disse, calma.

As três pararam em um lugar mais calmo, com menos fluxo de crianças e guarda sóis, e sentaram-se na areia. Algumas, como Marlene e Alice só sentaram por segundos, uma vez que levantaram-se rapidamente e foram para a água. Já Lily preferiu ficar deitada de bruços, lendo seu livro de sempre.

"Ora, ora, quem encontramos aqui." – uma voz disse, atrás de Lily.

A mesma voz que a importunara durante o café da manhã.

"Black, vai encher o saco de outro." – Lily disse, sem se virar.

"Infelizmente só você está disponível nesse momento, já que a Marlene e a Alice estão no mar com o Aluado e o Frank, respectivamente." – o rapaz deitou ao lado da ruiva e tomou o livro das mãos dela – "Por que você vive lendo essa porcaria?" – perguntou, enquanto folheava e desmarcava a página em que ela estava.

"Porque sempre tem um idiota me atrapalhando." – ela tomou o livro das mãos dele.

"Evans, por que tanta agressividade?" – Sirius perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Black, por que você insiste em ficar me chateando?"

"Sabia que não é nada inteligente responder a uma pergunta com outra?"

Lily começou então uma contagem de um a dez, não produzindo nenhum efeito, principalmente quando via o sorriso brilhante de Sirius. Novamente começou a contagem, agora de um até cem e estava quase ficando calma quando o Destestável nº.1, ou seja, James Potter chegou.

Diferentemente das outras vezes, James não sorria. Vinha sério e quase carrancudo e nem mesmo olhou para Lily quando disse:

"Sirius, o quê você está fazendo aqui?"

"Conversando com a Lírio." – disse, sorridente – "Quer dizer, Lily. Senta aí, Jay." – e apontou o outro lado da ruiva.

"Você pode vir comigo? Preciso falar uma coisa com você." – James disse.

"O quê é?"

"É um assunto particular, não posso falar na frente de estranhos." – falou – "Estou esperando você na barraca lá da frente." – e saiu.

"Tchau, Lily. Nos vemos por aí." – Sirius disse e saiu.

Lily sentou na areia e ficou observando James e Sirius, conversando. O rapaz de óculos continuava sério e, julgando pelos gestos que fazia, ele estava repreendendo o amigo por ter feito algo errado.

A ruiva tentou entender o quê mudara tanto de um dia para outro. Por que James parecia tão sério? E por que ele tinha ignorado a presença dela?

Claro que ela não estava achando ruim. O melhor é que Potter não dirigisse a palavra a ela.

"O quê houve, Lily?" – Marlene perguntou, quando viu a amiga olhando para o longe, pensativa.

"Nada...só estava pensando."

"Em quê?" – Alice disse, sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

"Nada. Deixa para lá." – falou quando viu Remo parado, olhando para a moça, preocupado.

Ela nunca admitiria que estava observando Potter, ainda mais na frente de um amigo dele.

A manhã passou calmamente, com os cinco (Marlene, Lupin, Alice, Frank e Lily) conversando calmamente. Vez ou outra, Lily olhava para o lado em que Potter estava, mas tudo que conseguia ver era o topo da sua cabeça de cabelos arrepiados.

"Lily, você vem com a gente?" – Marlene perguntou, tirando a garota de seus devaneios sobre a razão da tristeza de Potter.

"Não, prefiro ficar aqui." – falou, sorrindo.

"E você, Remo, vem?" – a moça falou para o amigo.

"Agora não... podem ir na frente."

Os três foram para o mar, conversando e rindo animadamente.

"Então, Lily, você notou alguma diferença no James?"

A ruiva quase engasgou com a saliva.

Ele tinha percebido?

Ah meu Deus, se ele tinha percebido, Potter também teria percebido!

"Não se preocupe, eu percebi porque sou um bom observador." – Remo disse, com um sorriso simpático.

E agora? Ele sabia ler mentes também?

"Não sei ler mentes, apenas entendo que você não quer que percebam seus olhares para ele."

"Eu não estou olhando para ele, apenas achei estranho que não me dirigisse nenhuma gracinha." – Lily disse.

"Aconteceu algo entre vocês no elevador?" – Remo disse, sério.

"Não... nós discutimos, quer dizer, eu falei para ele tudo que penso a respeito dele e só."

"Talvez isso tenha aberto os olhos dele." – o rapaz disse, olhando para o amigo que continuava sentado, lendo um livro.

"Se soubesse disso, teria feito antes." – Lily disse, com raiva.

"Teria?" – Remo levantou-se – "Sempre achei que você, no fundo, se divertia com as investidas dele." – sorriu e saiu, deixando a ruiva sozinha com seus pensamentos.

**#**

**Verão Maroto**

**#**

"Como estão as coisas por aqui?" – Severo perguntou, sentando-se no lugar antes ocupado por Lupin.

"Ah... normais." – a ruiva disse meio confusa, ainda pensava na mudança repentina de James.

"Vi Black, Potter e Lupin aqui, conversando com você." – disse, desconfiado – "O que eles queriam?"

"Ah... nada de importante." – ela sorriu – "E onde estão os seus amigos?"

"Foram almoçar." – ele revirou os olhos – "Você não vai para a água?"

"Não... não gosto." – disse, envergonhada.

"Ah...vamos, Lily..." – Severo pediu, estendo a mão para ela.

A garota pensou durante alguns instantes. Não tinha nada o que perder, certo?

Aceitou a mão do amigo e levantou-se. Antes de ir, tirou o short e, com um pouco de vergonha, exibiu o resto do seu biquíni que era branco com listras vermelhas.

Snape tirou a camiseta preta e, para a surpresa de Lily, o seu corpo, apesar de ser excessivamente branco era bem torneado. Quem diria que debaixo daquelas roupas estranhas, Severo Snape tinha um tanque de lavar roupas?

Os dois foram para a água e, como qualquer pessoa normal, divertiram-se bastante. Lily até esqueceu Potter e sua mudança radical.

Snape acabou ficando com o grupo de Lily durante o restante do dia. E apesar de toda a sua estranheza, ele acabou se enturmando com os outros. O grupo se separou apenas no fim do dia, quando Lily e Snape resolveram ficar mais um pouco na praia.

O céu foi escurecendo na medida em que a noite chegava. Snape e Lily estavam deitados na areia, conversando sobre várias coisas, observando o céu.

"Lily..." – Severo começou.

A ruiva olhou para o amigo e viu que ele estava apoiado num dos braços, observando-a com cuidado.

"O que foi, Sevie?"

"Lily, já faz um tempo que quero te dizer algo." – começou, um pouco sem jeito.

"O que é?" – perguntou, apoiando-se nos cotovelos.

"É... que..." – ele olhou para todos os lados, até encará-la e dizer – "Amo você." – e sem esperar mais, colou os lábios nos dela.

Lily arregalou os olhos com a declaração. Nunca tinha pensando nele desse jeito e também nunca pensou que ele agiria de uma maneira tão... ahm... impulsiva.

Mas poderia aproveitar aquele momento, certo?

Só Deus sabia o quanto esperou pelo primeiro beijo... agora tudo que poderia fazer era aproveitar.

Fechou os olhos e deixou que Severo aprofundasse o beijo, enlaçou o pescoço do rapaz com os braços e se entregou inteiramente ao momento.

Até serem interrompidos.

"Ora, ora, quem encontramos aqui!"

Ah não! Aquela voz de novo não! A terceira vez só naquele dia!

"O quê você quer, Black?" – Snape perguntou, furioso, por ter sido interrompido em um momento tão importante.

"Nada..." – Sirius disse, sorrindo – "Continuem. Não quero atrapalhar."

"Sirius, vamos." – uma outra voz disse e Lily reconheceu como sendo James.

Ela olhou para o garoto e ele estava mais carrancudo do que antes. Mais uma vez ele não olhava para Lily.

"Pontas..."

"Sirius, eu estou indo. Encontro você no Hotel." – e saiu, pisando forte, jogando areia em que ousava passar por ele.

"Você viu o que você fez, Evans?" – Black disse, sério – "Acabou com ele." – e saiu, fazendo o mesmo caminho do amigo.

Passou um minuto de silêncio até que Severo falasse:

"Lily, desculpe... eu..."

"Severo" – ela disse puxando-o para si – "cala a boca e continue o que estava fazendo."

Depois dessa ordem Snape não teve mais dúvida de nada. Continuaram na praia até a hora de dormir, quando se despediram no elevador, com mais beijos.

**#**

**Verão Maroto**

**#**

**Nota da Autora:** Sim, voltei em um piscar de olhos! Hahahahahaha

Não sei se vocês irão gostar da relação Sevie/Lily, mas era importante.

Sim, Sevie tem um tanquinho de lavar roupas por debaixo daquelas asas morcegais! Eu quero lavar roupa aih! Socorroooo!

Caham...

Esquecendo esse pequeno ataque de loucura, gente...só 3 reviews? COMO ASSIM?

Não façam isso comigo... eu sou carente e eu só vivo de reviews...

Se não me mandarem, vou parar de escrever...

Snifs...

Agora vamos aos agradecimentos...

**Jaque Weasley:** Jaques, só você está achando a fic fora do sério! Ninguém mais acha, mas isso é porque você pensa que eu escrevo bem, né! Buá! Espero que continue lendo e gostando. Beijocas

**Barbara Malfoy Cullen:** As festas vão rolar no próximo capítulo, dont worry! Hehehehe Obrigada por ler e me dizer a sua opinião! Beijocas

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy:** Sim, não esperei por você novamente, mas você entende que estou com pressa para terminar logo, né? Sorry. Te adoro, bambesha do meu core! Beijocas.

Obrigada, meninas, pelas reviews foférrimas!

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	5. Capítulo 04

**Capítulo 04**

Lily acordou sobressaltada. Acabara de ter um pesadelo terrível que envolvia ela, Potter e uma praia deserta.

"Pesadelo?" – Alice perguntou, quando viu a cara assustada da ruiva.

"Sim. Um pesadelo horrível." – a garota respondeu.

"Engraçado" – Alice disse com um ar de riso – "minutos antes de você acordar estava rindo, como se o pesadelo fosse ótimo."

A ruiva sentiu as bochechas ficando vermelhas. Será que ela tinha dito algo indevido? Porque, com certeza, ela não gostara de um sonho onde James corria atrás dela, tentando fazer-lhe cócegas, enquanto ela fugia. Os dois pareciam um casal de namorados feliz. Então, como ela poderia ter gostado disso?

"Você já está indo para a praia?" – a moça mudou bruscamente de assunto.

"Primeiro irei tomar café com o Frank."

"Hm... então o namoro de vocês está firme mesmo?" – Lily perguntou, tentando afastar a conversa do pesadelo que tivera.

"Sim." – Alice disse, sorridente – "Estamos tão felizes!"

"Que bom, Lice. Fico feliz por vocês." – a garota dos cabelos flamejantes disse, sorrindo.

"Mas um passarinho me contou que você também está namorando!"

"Ah é? Que passarinho fofoqueiro é esse?" – Lily perguntou, dirigindo um olhar para a cama onde Marlene dormia, o problema é que no dia anterior a moça tinha visto ela com Severo.

"Então é namoro mesmo?" – Marlene perguntou, sentando-se de repente na cama.

"Não sei... ele não pediu oficialmente."

"Então vocês só ficaram se agarrando na praia?" – Marlene disse, interessada.

"Lene!" – Alice repreendeu.

"Hm..." – Lily disse, desconfortável – "Sim. Basicamente aconteceu somente isso."

"Então foi por isso que o James ficou possesso." – Marlene disse, pensativa.

"Lene!" – Alice repreendeu novamente – "Meninas, vão logo se arrumar, ou então não encontraremos lugar para ficarmos."

As três não falaram mais sobre o assunto, mas Lily ficou pensando na razão da raiva de James até o momento em que encontrou Severo esperando-a e teve coisas mais importantes para se entreter.

**#**

**Verão Maroto**

**#**

Snape e Evans estavam deitados na areia, de mãos dadas, olhando o céu parcialmente nublado quando uma sombra se pôs contra o casal.

"Black." – Lily murmurou quando reconheceu a mulher morena e alta, irmã de Narcisa e prima de Sirius.

"Evans e Snape." - Belatriz disse, sorrindo afetadamente – "Que casal sem graça."

"Rala daqui." – Lily falou, sem nem mesmo encarar a morena.

"Pobre garotinha Evans." – Belatriz disse numa voz ridiculamente infantil – "Nem sabe que está sendo usada."

"Belatriz..." – Snape alertou com um olhar quase mortífero.

"Snape" – a morena começou – "pensei que você não seria capaz, mas confesso que agora sim estou convencida."

Lily olhou para os dois confusa. Tinha perdido uma parte muito importante daquela conversa, certo?

"O quê está havendo?" – perguntou para o amigo/ficante/namorado.

"Nada." – o rapaz levantou e ajudou a garota a fazer o mesmo – "Vamos sair daqui."

"Tsk tsk, Sevie..." – Belatriz falou, fingindo desapontamento – "Além de cafajeste você é covarde?"

"Cala a boca, Belatriz!" – ele ordenou, o rosto vermelho de fúria.

"O quê aconteceu?" – Lily perguntou novamente.

"Tudo bem, Evans, vou explicar." – Belatriz fez uma pausa e continuou – "No último dia de aula, o nosso querido Sevie fez uma aposta com Lúcio, ele prometeu que conseguiria beijá-la até sexta-feira e ontem foi quinta-feira, então..." – ela sorriu e continuou – "Ah, ele também prometeu que conseguiria levá-la para cama até domingo, quanto a isso teremos que esperar, certo?"

Lily olhou para o rosto de Severo, mas o rapaz não a encarava, mantinha os olhos fixos na areia, enquanto Belatriz gargalhava alto.

"É verdade?" – perguntou e quando o rapaz não respondeu e nem devolveu o olhar, percebeu que era verdade sim. Tinha sido usada pelo garoto que era seu melhor amigo, seu companheiro...

A ruiva juntou as coisas (chinelo, toalha e bolsa) e saiu, sem nem olhar para Severo (que continuava calado) ou Belatriz (que ria descontroladamente). Correu para o Hotel e ficou lá o restante do dia, não queria ver e nem falar com ninguém, só queria chorar.

**#**

**Verão Maroto**

**#**

Lily não foi à praia no dia seguinte, queria evitar encontros com Severo Snape. Esperou que Alice e Marlene saíssem para levantar da cama, também tinha evitado as amigas, não queria que elas sentissem pena, não precisava desse tipo de coisa.

Depois de se vestir e tomar café, Lily pegou algumas informações com o atendente do Hotel e foi para a Biblioteca da cidade, nada como um lugar cheio de livros empoeirados para animar o seu dia.

Seguiu as instruções que recebera do rapaz da recepção do hotel e em poucos minutos estava na biblioteca, um lugar amplo, velho e empoeirado. Do jeitinho que Lily adorava.

Andou pelas estantes até encontrar a seção que mais gostava: Ficção Científica. Olhou as prateleiras durante algum tempo, parou e ficou observando os títulos das prateleiras até se decidir por um que estava no alto. Com suas pernas curtas e sua altura que nem chegava a 1m65cm, tentou alcançar o bendito livro, mas não conseguiu. Até surgir uma mão divina e retirar o exemplar que ela tanto desejava.

Quando virou para agradecer, encontrou a pessoa mais improvável de se frequentar uma biblioteca: James Potter.

"Hm... o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Passeando." – o rapaz respondeu com um sorriso torto. – "Claro que estou pegando livros, Evans..."

"Ah... certo..." – Lily sentia-se desconcertada perto dele e nem sabia porquê – "Bem, até mais então!"

"De nada, Evans." – o rapaz falou.

"O quê?" – perguntou, desnorteada.

"De nada pelo livro que eu te dei." – ele sorriu e isso causou uma batucada no peito da garota.

"Ah...desculpe... obrigada." – e saiu, sem nem olhar mais para ele.

Durante o resto do dia a ruiva ficou pensando na razão de estar assim. Quer dizer, James Potter sempre foi insignificante para ela, quase invisível, então, por que ela estava agindo como uma completa idiota?

Deixou esse pensamento de lado à noite, quando saiu para jantar numa pizzaria com Alice, Frank, Marlene e Remo. Já tinham feito os pedidos quando mais duas pessoas entraram e foram até a mesa que eles ocupavam, nos fundos do estabelecimento.

"Olá." – Sirius disse sorridente.

"Almofadinhas, vamos, a mesa já está lotada." – James falou, saindo quase imediatamente, mas sendo detido pelo amigo.

"Do que você está falando, Pontas?" – o outro falou, sem rodeios – "Ainda tem duas cadeiras vazias. Eu sento aqui, ao lado da Lene e você senta ali, do lado do lírio." – e sorriu para a garota.

"Acho melhor nós irmos para outra mesa..."

"Lily, você deixa o James sentar aí?" – Sirius perguntou.

"Ahm..." – a garota sentiu as bochechas queimando e se amaldiçoou por isso – "Claro."

James sentou-se ao lado dela, mas não olhou para a garota nenhuma vez sequer.

Para Lily o jantar foi parcialmente bom. Até o meio da noite ela ainda se sentia incomodada com a presença do rapaz de cabelos arrepiados e seu desprezo pela presença dela. Quase no fim da noite, Marlene disse alto, assustando a todos:

"Olha, tem karaokê!"

Os outros se animaram e, cada um, foi se "apresentar", sendo o primeiro da fila Sirius Black, seguido de Remo, Alice e Frank, Marlene e, finalmente, Lily.

Quando a ruiva pegou o microfone, Severo Snape entrou no lugar, acompanhado de sua turma (Lúcio, Narcisa, Belatriz, Rodolfo). Os olhares dos dois se encontraram durante alguns instantes, mas a moça tratou de quebrar o contato, desviando os olhos verdes para a tela do computador. Quando a música terminou, recebeu aplausos de todos, exceto da mesa das cobras, que vaiava entusiasmadamente.

O último a subir no palco foi James e as vaias aumentaram significativamente, talvez porque Snape se juntou ao grupo, mas o rapaz não deu importância, fingiu que não era com ele e acabou agradando a todos os outros presentes na pizzaria.

No fim da noite, o grupo voltou para o Hotel, todos rindo das performances de Narcisa e Belatriz no karaokê, eles aproveitaram para vaiar muito as duas e isso acabou fazendo que elas errassem a letra da música.

O grupo só começou a se separar no elevador. O primeiro a ir embora foi Frank, seguido de Remo e, por fim, Sirius e James.

"Foi ótimo estar com vocês." – Sirius disse e beijou cada uma no rosto.

"Hm... até mais." – James falou e acenou brevemente para Alice e Marlene, dirigiu um olhar para Lily e saiu, sem dizer mais nada.

"Vocês estão achando o Potter estranho?" – Lily perguntou, curiosa.

"Não... por que?" – Alice respondeu, cotovelando Marlene quando esta começou a rir.

"Ele está diferente comigo...não faz mais brincadeiras e... nem... nada desse tipo."

"Hm... e você está sentindo falta disso, certo?" – Marlene perguntou, sorridente.

"Claro que não!" – Lily exclamou – "Não seja ridícula, Lene."

"Sei..." – Marlene falou, incrédula – "Talvez você não o odeie tanto assim."

Lily não disse mais nada, porque era justamente disso que ela sentia medo.

**#**

**Verão Maroto**

**#**

O sábado ensolarado estava perfeito. Lily e as amigas estavam deitadas na areia, olhando para o sol forte, protegidas pelos seus óculos escuros.

"Lily."

A ruiva sentiu o corpo ficar tenso a esse simples chamado.

Não olhou para o dono da voz, já sabia quem era e não queria vê-lo.

"Precisamos conversar." – Snape disse.

"Não temos nada para falar, Severo."

"Vocês podem nos deixar a sós?" – pediu para as outras garotas.

Alice e Marlene saíram e deixaram os dois sozinhos. Severo Snape sentou-se ao lado de Lily e continuou:

"Eu sei que agi como um idiota, mas eu sempre gostei de você. Desde o primeiro dia que te encontrei, naquele balanço do parque..."

"Nada do que você disser vai melhorar, Severo." – Lily sentou-se e o encarou – "Durante toda a minha vida confiei em você, contei todos os meus segredos, toda a minha vida e fui recompensada sendo usada numa aposta ridícula. Nada, nada do que você falar vai consertar, Severo. É melhor que continuemos assim, separados e distantes. Nunca mais poderei confiar em você novamente."

"Lily..." – ele tentou segurar o braço dela, mas a ruiva o repeliu.

A garota se levantou e estava quase fugindo dele, quando Snape a segurou novamente. Lily se debateu, tentando sair do aperto de aço do ex-amigo, mas não conseguiu.

"Solte-a, Snape." – uma voz masculina disse, atrás de Lily.

"Potter." – o morcegão falou, sem obedecer a ordem.

James puxou a garota para si e assim o outro a soltou. Lily sentiu as costas baterem no peito nu do rapaz e os dedos fortes dele apertaram seus braços, causando um arrepio em todo o seu corpo.

"Quem você acha que é, Potter?" – Snape perguntou, furioso.

"Saia daqui, Snape, ou terei que bater em você."

O rapaz olhou para seu rival e depois de alguns minutos saiu, sabia que em uma briga corporal, ele sairia seriamente machucado. Assim que Snape estava longe, James soltou Lily.

"Você está bem?"

"Estou. Obrigada pela ajuda." – Lily olhou para James e, novamente, sentiu as bochechas ficando vermelhas.

"Não por isso." – ele deu um breve sorriso e completou – "Nos vemos depois." – e saiu, dando à moça uma bela visão de sua parte traseira, se é que vocês me entendem.

"Nossa que cena emocionante!" – Marlene chegou, empolgada – "O vilão tentando atacar a mocinha, o príncipe chega e a salva das garras do maléfico morcegão!"

"Lene..." – Lily disse, baixinho.

"O quê?" – a garota perguntou, curiosíssima.

"CALA A BOCA!" – Lily gritou, ela não queria ouvir aquele tipo de coisa, porque tinha sido exatamente o que pensara segundos antes.

E naquela hora ela quis morrer...

**#**

**Verão Maroto**

**#**

**Nota da Autora:** Olá! Gente, mais uma vez, pouquíssimas reviews... Estou desistindo... Não tenho mais nenhum ânimo.

Agradeço a quem mandou reviews: Maluh Moony Potter Black, Barbara Malfoy Cullen, Misty Weasley Malfoy, ChunLi Weasley Malfoy, Veronica D.M e Luiza Potter. Muito obrigada, garotas...

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	6. Capítulo 05

**Capítulo 05**

Lily estava deitada na areia, fitando com atenção o céu. Já passava das seis horas da tarde, o azul-claro começava a tornar-se escuro e o sol sumia à medida que a lua aparecia. Mas a ruiva não observava esses detalhes, seus olhos fixos não registravam nenhuma mudança na paisagem que ela via há duas horas.

Aquele era o penúltimo dia de férias, o último na praia, e Lily pensava em como tantas coisas mudaram num período tão pequeno, tipo, quinze dias. Primeiro, começara a namorar seu melhor amigo para depois descobrir que ele não era nada além de um canalha, que fizera uma aposta onde ela era o prêmio. Depois, começou a ver James de outra forma, ele parecia tão diferente, maduro e... bem, atraente.

Era insano demais pensar nele dessa forma. Quer dizer, Potter sempre foi... o Potter. O garoto chato e impertinente que a seguia por todo lado. Então por que, agora, as coisas tinham mudado? Por que ele parecia tão bonito? E, principalmente, por que ela sentia uma necessidade de agarrá-lo toda vez que via o rapaz?

"Lily!" – ela ouviu, no exato instante em que ia dar um grito de pavor – "Você ficou surda?"

Olhou para a dona da voz e viu Marlene, olhando-a com atenção e raiva.

"Oi, Lene." – falou, sentando-se na areia.

"Por que você ainda está aqui? Sabia que já passa das sete horas?"

"E qual o problema?" – Lily perguntou – "É proibido ficar aqui?"

"Lily, se liga." – Marlene revirou os olhos – "Hoje tem luau, esqueceu? Começa daqui a pouco e você ainda nem se vestiu!"

"Isso não é problema." – Lily levantou, pegou a bolsa e a toalha – "Eu me visto rapidinho."

"Ah, mas você vai ter que caprichar, queridinha." – Marlene pegou o braço da amiga e entrelaçou com o próprio – "James vai estar lá!"

A simples menção do nome já fez a ruiva sentir calafrios em todo o corpo.

"E o que isso me importa?"

"Lily, não disfarça que nós, eu e a Alice, já notamos que está rolando algo."

"Vocês estão loucas!" – Lily disse, esganiçada.

Marlene sorriu e as duas entraram no Hotel, sem mencionarem mais o líder dos marotos.

**#**

**Verão Maroto**

**#**

"Você está linda!" – Alice disse, uma hora depois, quando Lily ficou pronta.

"O Jay vai adorar!" – Marlene exclamou, recebendo um olhar de raiva de Lily e um pisão de Alice.

"Vamos logo! Frank deve estar nervoso lá embaixo." – Alice falou, já saindo do quarto.

Lily olhou, mais uma vez, para seu reflexo no espelho. Trajava um vestido blusado de chifon, até a altura dos joelhos, de cor azul, calçava sandálias baixas e até aí, tudo bem. O problema estava em seu rosto, ou seja, na maquiagem que Marlene fizera nela. Lily achava exagerada demais, mas talvez fosse só porque não tinha costume de andar maquiada.

"Vamos logo." – Marlene pegou a bolsa e puxou a mão da amiga – "Ou então chegaremos no final."

As duas saíram correndo para o elevador e quando chegaram no saguão do Hotel, cinco minutos depois, encontraram Remo, Sirius, Frank, Alice e, claro, James.

E Lily quase desmaiou quando o viu tão perfeito com aquela calça branca e blusa florida.

Conteve-se a tempo de um voo em direção ao maroto.

"Lene, você está linda." – Sirius disse galante, segurando a mão da morena – "Você também está bonita, Lírio."

"Obrigada." – a ruiva sorriu em agradecimento.

"Vamos, Lily?" – Remo ofereceu o braço e só então a garora percebeu que todos ali estavam em pares, até mesmo James, que tinha ao seu lado uma garota baixinha de cabelos loiros.

"Claro." – a ruiva aceitou o braço e tentou esquecer as 1.001 maneiras de tortura para aquela lambisgóia que ousava ficar tão perto de James.

E agora era oficial: Lily estava apaixonada por James.

E ela quase chorou quando constatou isso.

**#**

**Verão Maroto**

**#**

"Lily, você já bebeu demais." – Remo comentou quando a ruiva pegou o quinto copo de cerveja amanteigada, uma bebida com baixo teor alcoólico, mas o suficiente para deixar a ruiva alegrinha demais.

Por que as pessoas insitiam em persegui-la?

Será que não podia ficar bêbada em paz, ainda mais quando era a primeira vez que fazia isso?

"Remo" – disse, sentindo a língua pesada, o que fazia sua voz sair arrastada – "Vamo dançá." – agarrou a mão do garoto e o levou para o lugar em que os outros dançavam lentamente, inclusive James e sua pequena lambisgóia.

"Lily, acho melhor levá-la para o Hotel."

"É?" – perguntou com um sorriso que esperava ser malicioso – "E o que vamo fazê lá?"

"VOCÊ" – o rapaz destacou apontando para ela – "Vai tomar café e depois esperar que a bebida faça seu efeito, ocasionando vômitos e dor de cabeça..."

"Remmy, você é tão romantio!" – disse rindo.

O rapaz a afastou do local e a levou para uma parte mais afastada da areia.

"O que está acontecendo, Lily?" – Remo perguntou – "Você não é assim, não bebe, não faz coisas erradas."

"Cansei, Remo." – falou, já sentindo os olhos ficando vermelhos – "É chato sê cetinha..."

"Vamos" – ofereceu o braço para que ela se apoiasse, uma vez que estava um pouco difícil para a garota manter-se equilibrada sozinha – "Vou levá-la para o Hotel."

Os dois voltaram para o Hotel e assim que entraram no quarto de Lily ela correu para o banheiro e colocou tudo que estava dentro dela para fora. E nem estou falando em sentido figurado.

"Está melhor?" – o rapaz perguntou, muito tempo depois, quando a garota já estava de volta ao quarto, sentada na cama.

"Um pouco." – disse, chateada – "Nunca mais vou beber."

"Concordo." – o rapaz sorriu – "Você vai ficar deitada aqui ou vai voltar para lá?"

"Vou voltar." – Lily se levantou – "Não quero que você fique sozinho por minha culpa."

Lupin sorriu.

"Ele só conhece a garota há um dia, Lily."

"Quem?" – perguntou, enquanto os dois iam para o elevador.

"James." – ela levantou a cabeça e Remo sorriu – "A garota que está lá com ele... Emmy. Ele a conheceu ontem e tenho certeza de que não seria capaz de, em um dia, fazê-lo esquecer tudo que sente por você."

"Remo..."

"Se você quiser continuar negando..."

"Não posso mais, não é?" – perguntou triste, enquanto o elevador descia – "Está visível, não é mesmo?"

"Só para nós que estamos de fora, mas tenho certeza que James não notou."

"Ele nem olha mais para mim." – disse, em tom de reclamação.

"Acho que você está enganda." – Remo soltou uma risadinha – "Ele só ficou magoado com uma conversa que vocês tiveram no elevador."

"Ah... então foi isso?"

"Foi." – Remo disse – "Ele sempre pensou que poderia conquistá-la, mas depois daquele dia, teve certeza que não."

"Mas ele pode sim!" – Lily disse – "Quer dizer..." – tentou falar, já sentindo as bochechas arderem.

A garota viu o amigo sorrir, mas não teve tempo de responder, pois as portas do elevador foram abertas no saguão e a primeira pessoa que os dois viram foi James.

"Onde vocês estavam?"

"Interessa?" – Lily respondeu, quando percebeu que o rapaz não estava sozinho, a lambisgóia o esperava logo mais atrás.

"Para dizer a verdade interessa." – James respondeu sério – "Estava procurando você" – ele olhou para Remo – "Preciso falar uma coisa."

"Lily, vá para a praia, eu a encontrarei lá."

A ruiva não se opôs. Saiu do elevador e passou por James com tanta raiva que esbarrou nele, mas nem se deu ao trabalho de se desculpar. Minutos depois estava de volta à praia que agora parecia mais lotada.

Avistou Alice com Frank, Sirius com Lene e todos os amigos obscuros de Snape, inclusive o próprio, em companhia de uma garota de cabelos tão ruivos como os de Lily.

Patético.

Lily foi até o balcão de bebidas e pegou um suco.

"Voltei." – Remo disse sorridente.

"O que ele queria?" – Lily perguntou, enquanto via James falando com Emmy.

"Nada... Isso não é alcoólico, é?"

"Claro que não." – revirou os olhos e virou-se, perdendo o momento em que Emmy aplicava um tapa no rosto bem cuidado de James.

"Lily, preciso falar com o Almofadinhas." – Remo falou – "Volto já."

A garota continuou olhando para o lugar em que as pessoas dançavam, algumas sensualmente, outras desordenadamente. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e virou, pensando que tratava-se de Remo, mas não encontrou o amigo e sim James.

"O quê você quer, Potter?"

James sorriu e Lily sentiu o coração bater rápido ao ver aquele sorriso tão perfeito e sensual.

"Você quer dançar?" – James perguntou, indifirente à grosseria da moça.

"Eu estou com o Remo." – falou como se fosse, óbvio – "E você também está acompanhado, Potter."

"Acho que eles não vão se importar." – James falou, apontando para Remo e Emmy que dançavam animados – "Então... vem?" – ofereceu a mão e, depois de uma pequena deliberação mental, Lily aceitou.

Os dois andaram de mãos dadas e em silêncio até onde os outros casais agora dançavam uma música lenta e romântica. James ficou de frente para ela e colocou as mãos em volta da sua cintura, enquanto ela o envolvia pelo pescoço e encostava a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Remo me disse tudo." – James falou e Lily fechou os olhos, já esperava por isso e mataria Lupin mais tarde.

"Tudo o quê?"

"Que você gosta de mim."

"O QUÊ?" – gritou, mas ninguém percebeu por causa do som da música.

"Foi isso que você disse para ele no elevador, não foi?" – James parecia confuso.

"Não... eu não falei nada disso."

"Ah, Lily..." – ele segurou o rosto dela – "Está em seus olhos. Você me ama." – e sorriu triunfante.

"Não seja ridículo, James."

"Que bom... vejo que agora nos tratamos como deve ser..." – ele aproximou o rosto e concluiu – "Lily e James... assim, juntos para sempre." – e antes que a garota pudesse responder, ele colou os lábios nos dela, com bastante pressa.

E Lily não lutou mais com o que sentia, apenas entregou-se ao momento, sentindo-se, pela primeira vez na vida, realmente feliz.

**#**

**Verão Maroto**

**#**

O céu ficava cada vez mais claro, a luz encobria a lua deixando à vista apenas o globo dourado e quente, cujos primeiros raios iluminavam o casal que estava deitado, abraçado, na areia da praia.

"James..." – a ruiva falou próximo ao ouvido dele – "Temos que voltar para o Hotel."

O rapaz continuou com os olhos fechados, mas sorriu e apertou o corpo de Lily, como se quisesse comprovar que aquela sensação era verdadeira.

"Por que?"

"O avião sai daqui a sete horas, você tem que arrumar suas malas. Você já arrumou suas malas? Por que arrumar malas em cima da hora é horrível, você pode esquecer-se de algo. Eu já arrumei as minhas, sabe, desde ontem. Ainda tenho que conferir se esqueci alguma coisa pelo quarto."

James deu uma risadinha e abriu os olhos.

"Você é tão falante assim, logo pela manhã?"

"Hm... não sei." – disse envergonhada, desviando o olhar. – "As meninas devem estar preocupadas comigo."

"Elas nos viram juntos." – James a tranquilizou, virando o rosto da ruiva para ele.

"Por isso mesmo." – Lily sorriu – "Elas devem estar pensando que aconteceu... você sabe..."

"Não é minha culpa se não aconteceu." – James disse malicioso – "Ai!" – gritou quando Lily deu-lhe um tapa no peitoral.

"James..."

"Eu sei, amor..." – ela estremeceu ao ouvi-lo dizer essa palavra, mas de uma maneira boa – "Nós iremos com calma, afinal temos todo o tempo do mundo."

"É..." – Lily sorriu e encostou a cabeça no peito dele – "Nós temos."

E Lily lembrou do dia em que encontrou James no Hotel e logo teve a certeza de que aquele seria o pior verão de toda a sua vida. Tinha sido totalmente o contrário; fora o melhor de toda a sua vida.

"Eu amo você." – James disse, entre os cabelos dela.

"Eu amo você." – ela falou sorridente.

E os dois selaram as declarações com um beijo apaixonado. Não era um beijo de um final feliz, mas de um começo...

**FIM**

**#**

**Verão Maroto**

**#**

**Nota da Autora:** Eu sei...vocês não esperavam que esse capítulo fosse o último, certo?

Eu também não esperava, mas gente, cansei! Esperei que essa fanfic fosse um sucesso porque achei a ideia boa, já percebi que estava errada e, em respeito a quem gosta do que escrevo, não apaguei a estória, embora vontade não me falte.

Sei que é difícil entender porquê tomei essa decisão, mas eu não luto mais contra o que está dando errado. Minha é vida é muito difícil, vocês nem tem ideia e não vou ficar com mais uma coisa que me cause tristeza...

Desculpem mesmo, sinto muito que termine assim.

Agradeço à **ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**, minha beta-reader e minha amiga, que sempre me apoia nos momentos difíceis. Á **Barbara Malfoy Cullen**, que até me ameaçou de morte, caso apagasse a fic... E à **Jaque Weasley**, que sumiu e acho que está chateada comigo por alguma razão, mas mesmo assim, obrigada pela força que me deu no início.

Aos demais: **Misty Weasley Malfoy, Luiza Potter, Layla Black, Maluh Moony Potter Black, Veronica D.M., Oraculo e miiih**. Muito obrigada pela paciência, moças. Vocês foram muito importantes para o andamento desta fic.

Até a próxima atualização (de outra fic, obviamente)...

Beijos,

**Manu Black**

**#**

**N.B.B.:** Sim, eu não esperava por esse fim agora!!! Tanto que eu gostava dessa fic!!! Mas, se tia Manu não quer mais, só posso concordar, mas que eu reclamei, isso eu fiz!!! Bom, Bee, você sabe que eu fui totalmente contra a fic acabar, ainda mais agora que a action começou, mas eu amei do mesmo jeito, viu??

Entonces, pretty people, vamos deixar muita review!!! A Manu merece!!! De verdade!!!

Amo todos vocês!! \o/

Beijos!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**


End file.
